


43. Antony, meet Oliver.

by glitteredsins, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Antony Starr and Stephen Amell [43]
Category: Actor RPF, Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Banshee RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredsins/pseuds/glitteredsins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: None. Oops, no, there's talk of future plans at the very end which mentions some hard play.</p>
    </blockquote>





	43. Antony, meet Oliver.

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: None. Oops, no, there's talk of future plans at the very end which mentions some hard play.

He'd primed his closest colleagues and made a passing remark to his director that his protection guy and close friend, Antony, would be joining him on set - that news had been acknowledged with a nod and 'Yeah sure'. So Stephen's got no reason to be concerned as he drives them both to work - predictably they'd spent a good chunk of the morning in bed - being inventive in ways to get each other off without actual fucking - even so - there's a tendril of tension, of 'this-is-not-the-smartest-idea-you've-ever-had' worming its way around in his belly. He pulls into his parking spot, shuts off the engine and turns to his lover. "Ready?"

"Raring," Antony answers, smiling, thrilled at the prospect of watching his lover, his boy, work. He's always been a night owl and had this innate desire to take things apart, see how they're made, so this suits him perfectly on both counts.

What Stephen's most concerned about, isn't Antony outing them by inadvertently touching him, or showing affection, but his potential reaction to Stephen's stunt work - which can, by its very nature, be potentially dangerous. He knows his lover is protective of him, that urge coming as much from his dominant need to keep his boy safe, as much as it is from the lover in him, but there's never been reason for Antony to show it so far - so Stephen has no idea how easily those urges are triggered, and how overt the reaction will be.

He takes a breath and smiles in return. "Good, c'mon then," he nods and pushes open the car door to step out.

Antony meets Stephen around the front of the car. "So how late do these things usually run?" he asks, scanning the area as they walk. "Do you get breaks?" He'd meant to ask this morning but they'd been otherwise occupied.

"Well it all depends on how well the shoot runs, on how the rigs work, on the sound and camera guys getting shit right, and ultimately on me and the rest of the cast delivering our lines at the right time." Stephen grins. "These big stunt heavy days are more likely to over run than the more normal days, simply because there's so much room for things to go wrong," he starts heading toward his trailer, Antony falling in beside him. "And breaks? Yeah if I'm lucky - the more problems there are the more breaks I get. I prefer to just head down and crack on."

Antony nods, looking around as they go. "Are these people all working on Arrow?"

"Yup, this is our lot - some of them will have been here doing other scenes during the day, tonight it's just me, the bad guys, Emily, David and Colton." He throws Antony a look, "Oh and yeah, Colton...you can look, but don't touch, I know you and your thing for pretty blue-eyed actors," he teases quietly.

Antony laughs. "There's only one pretty blue-eyed actor I'm interested in watching tonight," he says, nudging their shoulders together.

"You haven't seen him yet," Stephen retorts as he steps up to his trailer and pulls open the door. "C'mon in," he leaves the door open and disappears inside. "This is where I get to hide out during breaks and stuff, people come in and out pretty regularly." And if it sounds like a warning, that's because it is.

"You don't lock the door?" Antony looks around. It's actually pretty nice, as far as trailers go.

"It's not been my habit to, no, not when I'm here," Stephen drops his bag down and opens it up to pull out his script. "There's a catering van across the lot, you can get coffee and snacks any time, they'll serve up something more substantial at around 11 tonight, just introduce yourself as my security guy, they'll look after you."

"Okay, thanks," Antony says, thinking this is going to be a really long time where he can't touch his boy. And they haven't done much of that. Their one vacation so far was at a club resort and they've had a few hours out in public here and there, but this, this is _hours_ and he'll just have to fucking suck it up.

A glance over at his lover, and Stephen hesitates, but it's something he has to do, so he reaches up to take off his collar, folding it up and setting it inside a wooden box the sits on his 'desk'. "I have to go catch up with my director before heading to make up, either tag along, or hang on here and I'll send over security to give you a visitor pass, that way you can wander around and have a nose about if you like."

"I can wait here," Antony says with a smile. "Get my badge so I can go exploring. I take it I won't have any trouble finding you?"

"I'll be the dude in the green leather pants," Stephen pauses at the door of his trailer. "Anyone gives you any grief, get their name, yeah?" He glances out, checking who's about before one last look over his shoulder. "I love you," he mouths - and disappears.

Antony hangs out in Stephen's trailer, resisting the urge to go through the cupboards, the closet. Instead checking out how bouncy the bed is, even though they won't get to use it, and taking a quick look in the bathroom, which isn't actually a bad size. The security guy appears at that point with his badge and he clips it to his shirt and heads out, taking a tour around the perimeter of the lot before starting to explore more thoroughly, downright amazed at how little attention's actually paid to him now that he has the badge on.

Stephen doesn't exactly forget that Antony is out there somewhere, either wandering around, or watching him, but it does get pushed right to the back of his mind - he has to concentrate on some shots of him loosing off arrows at suitably evil bad guys, and then some long shots of running and jumping over a moodily lit industrial set up, he's then given a twenty minute break before the big action piece, time to 'take a piss and grab a drink' before being strapped into a harness for some more athletic aerial shots.

"Hey," Antony says with a huge grin when Stephen comes off set. "That was really cool. Not to mention you looked incredibly hot," he murmurs, lowering his voice, careful that the words are for Stephen alone.

Stephen grins, wide and bright, "It's the pants huh?" he teases, "C'mon I've only got 20 minutes and I need to grab a drink and something to eat." He heads off to the catering van, Antony falling in beside him. Once there he orders a sandwich and a large milky coffee. "D'you want anything?"

"Just a coffee, black. Actually, I'll take one of those donuts too," Antony says, pointing to what looks like a honey-dip. "Thanks." He smiles at Stephen. "I meant it though, this is really fascinating, the whole place, watching you shoot. I'm glad you brought me along."

"You're welcome, I'm sure it won't be an issue if you want to come up any time, after all it's your job to have my back," Stephen leans against the side of the van as he waits for his order.

Antony nods, eyes locked on his lover. Fuck. Thinking of all the roleplays they could do with Stephen dressed like that. If he didn't mind bringing his work home, or at least to the club. "I'd like that. I wouldn't mind seeing one of your regular day shoots."

"Yeah sure," Stephen smiles up at the catering guy as he hands over his food and drink "Thanks," he cocks his head to Antony, "Trailer?"

"Sure." Antony lets Stephen lead the way, falling inside beside him, coffee in one hand, donut in the other. "You know, I don't think I ever asked you what made you decide to become an actor."

Stephen shrugs, "I think at first it was to piss off my parents, we're solid now, but I had a phase back in my teens where I was a little bitch, they sent me to a private all boys school, I rebelled. Then the more drama work I did, the more acting, the more I found I enjoyed it." They're at the trailer now and Stephen steps up to go inside. "Got my first paid gig when I was 21."

"Yeah? What was that?" Antony asks.

"You'll laugh," Stephen parks his butt and unwraps his sandwich, "I was a spinning instructor," he grins before shoving the food into his mouth.

"You played one?" Antony says, taking a bite of his donut.

Another nod, then, when he's swallowed and moments before his second huge mouthful. "Yeah, in 'Queer as Folk'."

"I remember seeing that on your profile," Antony says, wiping his mouth on a napkin. "What did you do? I mean, I assume there was more than just being a spinning instructor."

"Not really," Stephen sprays crumbs as he eats, clearly very intent on getting the sandwich down his throat as quickly as he can. He picks up his coffee and takes a mouthful.

Antony laughs. "At least it was a foot in the door," he says with a smile, watching Stephen wolf down his food. Knowing exactly how much energy the kind of physical output Stephen's making takes to sustain. "But it took a while to get here, didn't it?"

"Yeah and no, I've been working, it was my turn on 'Vampire Diaries' that got me noticed though," Stephen screws up the wrapper and stands up. "I gotta piss, be right back."

"Okay." Antony nods, finishing off his donut and his coffee. Waiting for Stephen to come out and feeling oddly out of place, despite their cover story and it being Stephen's idea that he come tonight. But it's probably just the lack of touching, the focus Stephen brings to his work.

"Ugh, that's better," Stephen announces when he reappears. "Getting food in me is always a hit and miss thing when we're busy," he sits back down and picks up his coffee. "I've got five more minutes," he beams over the rim. "So, is it what you expected?" the question accompanied by a waved hand to indicate all of it.

"I don't know if I had any expectations," Antony says truthfully, his lover's smile warming him. "But it's fascinating. I don't think I realized just how many people work on one episode."

"Some of them will be prepping for the next one, getting some stuff set up, or filming short cut-aways and stuff, but yeah, it's busy and full on if we're to get an episode a week in the bag." He sips his coffee, glances at the door. "You okay? No one's given you any shit have they?"

"Nope. Katie said hi, chatted with me for a few minutes. She's really nice." Antony glances at the door as well. "You okay with that being locked for five seconds?"

"As long as it's just five seconds," Stephen nods. "They're going to come get me in a couple of minutes if I don't show up."

"That's fine," Antony says, getting up and locking the door. "I just wanted the time to do this," he murmurs, leaning in to kiss Stephen on the lips, soft but firm. Careful not to mess up his make-up.

Antony tastes of coffee, and that sweet oily taste of donuts, Stephen leans into the kiss, prolonging it, his tongue swiping out to lick across the seam of his lovers lips.

"Mm." Antony exhales softly as they part. "I love you."

"I love you too," Stephen returns, pulling back and taking a breath. That's as much as he dare indulge, it's too easy for Antony to get into his head, and that's the last thing Stephen needs in the middle of a stunt heavy night shoot. "No more," he murmurs. "Okay?"

"Yeah, that's why I promised five seconds," Antony says, unlocking the door again. "That'll hold me," he adds, eyes crinkling at their corners as he smiles at Stephen.

A deep breath and Stephen rolls to his feet. "Right, I don't expect to have another break - so long as everything goes to plan, so come and watch, and remember, don't freak the fuck out," he casts Antony warning grin. "Time to get my ass in gear."

Antony crosses his heart like a good choir boy and follows Stephen out of the trailer. It's even darker now, colder, a bit of a chill on the night air, but there's a feel of excitement in the air as well. Or maybe it's just him. He settles at the side, behind the actor's chairs like he did before, watching intently.

After a few minutes, Antony's presence slips out of the forefront of Stephen's mind. He's all focus as he and the stunt co ordinator go through the next scene step by step for one last time, crash pads are put in place, lighting adjusted, extras put in place and then it's all go.

The next few hours speed by, he falls once, but rolls to his feet bruised but not hurt, and a little later his rig sticks as he's supposed to do a large jump from one building to the next, leaving him dangling in mid air. But other than that it all runs pretty smooth and at some point around 2 am the director calls an end to the day.

Antony breathes a sigh of relief when shooting finishes. It's been an amazing couple of hours watching Stephen, his concern coming to the fore a couple of times, but he can see the stunt coordinator and his guys know what they're doing - and so does Stephen - and that goes a long way towards letting him relax. But it still feels good watching Stephen walk towards him finally, no worse for the wear. "Hey. That was brilliant," he says with a wide easy smile. "Well done."

Stephen's rolling his shoulders, his fall had bruised him, not enough to do any damage, but enough that he's been holding a little tension across his back. "Thanks." He smiles, clapping a hand on Antony's shoulder. "I need to go take this lot off, but I'll wash off the make up when I get home, gimme 10 minutes," he pauses, eyes dancing. "And if you can go grab me a hot drink, not coffee, I'll owe you."

Antony watches Stephen head off then turns and makes his way over to the catering van where, of all things, they actually have hot apple cider with rum available. He orders two, waits his turn, and walks back to Stephen's trailer with the drinks.

Back in his jeans, a sweatshirt pulled on over his head, Stephen looks a little odd with the dark smears of make up still all over his face as he glances up when Antony appears in the door. "Hey," he murmurs dropping down onto his butt to pull his sneakers on. "I just need to hang on while I get some rewrites delivered, someone's gone to get them, then we can shoot."

"Okay. Here you go," he says, offering Stephen one of the cups. "Watch out. It's hot. Apple cider with rum."

"Oh fuck! Perfect, thank you," Stephen takes the cup and sets it down for a moment while he shoves some paperwork into his bag. "I'm going to need a hot bath before I can sleep tonight," Stephen's voice is low, low enough his words won't carry beyond the small space they're in.

"Alone, or do you want company?" Antony asks, copying Stephen, his voice barely more than a murmur.

Stephen sits down, and gives Antony an amused grin, "I have a choice?" He winks as he picks up his cup and sniffs at it appreciatively.

"Not if you don't want one," Antony says, more than happy to make the decision for Stephen, and far too tempted to start teasing his boy now. "When are you here again?" he asks instead, taking a sip of his cider.

"Tomorrow, short day though, back here for 11, should finish by 3 or 4," Stephen takes a drink and nods happily. "So good," he glances up when there's a tap on the open door, "Come in," he calls out, waiting as one of the runners, a pretty 20 something pops her head in the door and offers him a plastic folder. "Your rewrites," she explains with a smile. "Thank you!" Stephen stands up to take them from her before she disappears again, just as eager as he is to go home he assumes.

"That it?" Antony asks, rising to his feet.

"Yes, we can go," Stephen nods, scooping up his bag and hoisting it onto his shoulder. The holds his cup firmly in the other. "C'mon," he ushers Antony out ahead of him and pulls the door shut behind him, falling in beside his lover as they head back to the car. The lot is much quieter than when they arrived, shrouded in darkness with just a few people moving around putting things 'to bed'.

"You want a massage after the bath?" Antony asks as they get in the car, his cider still in hand. "Or are you planning on passing out the moment you hit the bed?"

"I'm going to need something done to my back," Stephen admits, "And again with the choices?" He casts Antony an amused look as he hands over his own drink to fire up the car. "I kind of assumed you'd be molesting me at some point before I got to sleep," he points out, twisting to check over his shoulder as he reverses out. "Did the green leather pants not do it for you?"

"Hey. This was me attempting to be considerate," Antony says with a laugh. "If I'd had my way, I would have had you bent over the table in your trailer."

"Hmm, you're all heart," Stephen mocks as he pulls off out onto the main road. Thankfully it's not a long drive, and the traffic is light due to the early hour.

He's starting to feel his long day when he pulls up in the private parking space and hauls his butt out of the car. Stephen doesn't hike up his bag - now the adrenaline has worn off he's really feeling the bruises, and he quickly drains the now cold drink that Antony hands back to him.

Antony lets them into their private elevator and pushes the button for the penthouse. "Here, let me take that," he says, taking Stephen's bag from him and pulling him in close now that he can.

Stephen leans in, rests his head on his lover's shoulder as the car moves upward. He closes his eyes and savours the solidity of his man, the scent of him. Reassuring, _home_.

It doesn't take long before the elevator's opening again, directly onto their floor. The front hallway still contains the same carved wood table from Thailand that it always has, but now there's a new addition, the exquisite French marquetry box Antony gave Stephen in its center. They both carry a key and Antony uses his to open the box, lifting Stephen's slave collar and padlock from it and setting it on the table while he removes the other collar from his boy's throat.

Although he's obviously happy to do this for himself, it's still new enough that Stephen gets a thrill from Antony changing over his collars. He doesn't kneel, he wasn't asked to, but Stephen tilts his head as needed to make it a little easier. With that task complete they move through to the apartment.

"You want anything to eat, drink?" Antony offers, setting the bag by the door and pulling Stephen close, kissing him softly, fuck, his arousal tamped down as quickly as it rises.

"Yeah, some toast, something quick," Stephen murmurs as he presses close to his lover. "Milk...I'll go and start the bath. Are you joining me, or just washing me?" he asks, without a hint of flirtation.

Taking stock, Antony actually feels pretty grungy. "I'll join you," he tells his boy, giving him another kiss before he lets him go and heads for the kitchen.

Stephen starts up the tub, pours in some bath stuff he'd found stashed away a few weeks back, it smells fresh, like citrus or some shit - whatever, he likes it. Straightening up he pulls his sweatshirt off and turns to look in the mirror. There's no obvious bruising yet, but Stephen's almost certain there will by the morning.

"You sore?" Antony asks, coming in with the milk and toast. "I've got some painkillers if you need them." He sets the food by the bath and strips down, his eyes on Stephen though, on the fake tattoos and scars.

"Yeah it's sore, but I'll wait and see how I am in the morning," Stephen waves off the offer of pain meds, instead squatting down to hunt in the cabinet under his sink for a box of baby wipes. He sets the box on the edge of the vanity and pulls a few out to start rubbing off the make up smeared over his face, neck and torso.

"Let me do that," Antony says, taking the wipes from Stephen. "You eat, before it gets cold." Moving the toast where Stephen can reach it.

"Yessir," Stephen murmurs, picking up the toast and shoving it into his mouth. His eyes slip half shut as he continues to unwind, his lovers hand firm and comforting on his skin.

Antony takes his time - and care - in cleaning Stephen, wiping each and every last smear of makeup from him, his cock filling slowly but steadily as he goes, his mouth starting to move over skin he's just cleaned, brushing soft kisses over it, before biting lightly.

The kisses, the biting have Stephen's skin tingling, he's exhausted, he's aching all over, and these things may be the reason he finds himself slipping into a gentle buzz of head space. He licks toast crumbs from his lips, downs his milk and only when Antony appears to be done, does he pop the fly on his jeans, pushing both the denim and his jersey shorts down in one go.

Antony tears himself away, turning the taps off in the tub before it fills too full for the two of them. He sets out two big bath towels within reach and gets in, gesturing for Stephen to join him. "C'mere," he murmurs, opening his arms to his boy.

The water is perfect, though Stephen knows from experience it's a little warmer than Antony prefers, he sinks down, moving into Antony's arms with a contented noise. "How'd I manage before I had you to take care of me?" he whispers, pressing a kiss to the corner of Antony's mouth. "I don't even know..."

"And I don't want you to remember," Antony teases softly, soap in hand, already cleaning his boy more thoroughly.

"S'moments like this I have to consciously remind myself this is a forever thing, that I'll always have you to look after me," Stephen's voice is low, soft, his words interspersed with purrs of pleasure. "And that? That's a priceless thing."

Antony nods, washing every inch of his boy's body that he can reach. "Yeah. I keep thinking you'll always be here when I come home from now on," he murmurs. "I can't even express how happy that makes me."

"Good," Stephen pushes Antony's hands off and twists to press a kiss to his mouth. "I want you happy, I want you happy with us, with me."

Antony wraps his hand around the back of Stephen's neck and deepens the kiss with a rough groan. "Tomorrow," he murmurs, shifting and pulling him in so their cocks rub together. "Tomorrow I get to fuck you."

"You sure?" Stephen whispers back, nibbling on Antony's lower lip. "You might have to be gentle with me..."

"I can do gentle," Antony says with a smile and another groan. "I just need to be inside you. Slide my cock into that tight heat."

"You do gentle?" It's not the first time Stephen's teased Antony on this, because he knows his lover, his Sir, can be gentle, he simply chooses not to.

"Hey. I did gentle the other week," Antony points out, laughing, kissing Stephen again. "Let's get out of here and I'll give you that back rub."

Stephen would quite happily stay in the water a little longer, but it's stupid o'clock in the morning and he's tired as it is. "'k," he nods and pushes out of his lover's arms to stand and step out of the water, he grabs a towel for himself and hands the other off to Antony. "One day when I'm off, I'm gonna spend a couple of hours in there, just chilling."

"You should," Antony says with a smile. "Even some evening when I'm not here to molest you or push you out." He dries off quickly, hanging the towel up to dry and crouching to look for some massage oil. There's some lightly-scented almond stuff, again from the things his sisters have sent him. "How's this smell?"

Stephen takes the bottle and sniffs at it. "Inoffensive," he nods, handing it back. "Right now I couldn't care what it smells of," he admits, yawning. "And I doubt your sisters are going to be sending you girlie smelling stuff, are they?" He finishes up his own towelling and then follows Antony out to their bedroom. "Hmm, bed...thank fuck," he face plants into the middle of it.

Antony laughs and crawls onto the bed behind him, kneewalking up his sides until he settles at the top of his legs, keeping most of his weight to himself. He slicks his hands with oil, setting it beside him and leans forward, starting his work with Stephen's shoulders.

"Owowowow!" Stephen flinches away the moment Antony that sore spot right over his shoulder blade. "Okay...not there, that hurts," he rumbles, his words muffled.

"And it'll hurt more if you don't loosen it up," Antony says but he gentles his touch, working the muscle around it. "How's that?"

Making a noise that's neither pain or pleasure, Stephen allows his lover to keep working over his shoulders. The sure and firm touch soothe him, and the tension bleeds away from the rest of his body. "Thank you," he murmurs finally, already half asleep.

"You're welcome," Antony says, smearing more oil onto his hands. "You don't need to do anything but I'm going to come on your ass," he tells his boy, aware that Stephen's already falling asleep.

"Mmm, what?" Stephen frowns and then opens his eyes, twisting his head a little. "What?" He _thinks_ he knows what Antony said, but...

"Your ass," Antony says, slicking his cock with the oil and shifting so he can thrust between Stephen's cheeks. "I'm gonna come on it."

"Oh my fucking..." Stephen groans as his lover moves and he can feel that beautiful fat cock gliding up along his butt crack. "I just got clean," he points out in a mockery of protest, "I'm half asleep..." _Don't stop Sir...never stop using me._

"So? You don't have to be awake for me to do this," Antony points out, his breath thickening. Fuck.

And somehow, that his Sir thinks that, just makes the whole thing a lot more dirty...which in turns of course means Stephen's getting aroused just from being used. Despite himself his hips start moving, subtle thrusts against the bed, a counterpoint to Antony's movements.

"Oh, fuck, yeah," Antony breathes, thrusting a little faster, the heat rising off his boy's body and the way he rocks back to meet him pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

"That's it Sir," Stephen murmurs, "Use your boy...his body is purely for your pleasure...boy is your sex toy...and boy needs to be marked by Sir, he needs your cum on his skin..."

Fuck. Antony goes over with a gritted shout, painting his boy's ass, _marking_ it, thick white spurts lacing his skin.

Stephen stills when he feels that, his focus on the feel of his Sir's body pressed to his own, the sound of Antony's ragged breathing, the feel of that slick wet deposit that means so much...means he's loved and wanted, claimed and owned.

Antony rocks his hips a few more times before settling back. He takes a good long look at the sight in front of him. Runs his fingers through his own come, spreading it along Stephen's crack and over his hole.

"Better now?" Stephen pushes up enough to look over his shoulder. It's been days now since they last fucked, that brutal sex the morning after the collaring, and whilst Stephen's been busy and preoccupied with work, he knows his lover and Sir has felt the absence of their sex keenly.

"Yeah." Antony grins something wicked, leaning forward to kiss Stephen. "Enough to see me through til you get home tomorrow."

"Am I going to have to brace myself the moment I step through the door?" Stephen asks, setting his chin on his crossed arms, smiling to himself.

"Didn't I promise you gentle?" Antony says, rubbing Stephen's back a little more.

"With flowers? And romantic music?" Stephen teases, eyes closed, he's loving the feel of his lover's hands on his skin.

"Maybe. We'll see," Antony murmurs, working away every last knot of tension he can find. "Being _that_ gentle might backfire. Might just make me more of a bastard the next time," he says, grinning to himself.

"More of a bastard? You say that like it's a bad thing," The words are amused, his words slow and slurred.

"You shouldn't encourage me," Antony says, amused, simply rubbing for the sake of touching his boy now.

Stephen turns his head at that, a sleepy smile on his face. "Why not? Worried how far you'll go?"

Antony's quiet for a moment, thinking that over. "Yes and no," he says finally, wiping his hands on the duvet and stretching out beside Stephen. "I know I'd never seriously hurt you but I already put you out of commission for four days."

Opening his eyes Stephen studies his lover and Sir in the low light. "That's my ass, it's not like you broke anything, busted my lip, fucked with my head..." He rolls onto his side, and reaches up to pet the side of Antony's face.

"I know, I was mostly just teasing before," Antony says, but he pulls Stephen in close. "You really want me to be more of a bastard? Tougher on you?"

"If it's what you want," Stephen nods, fingertips tracing the shell of Antony's ear. "If you're comfortable going there, I trust you to know where to stop, _when_ to stop...you own me Antony...I'm yours to do what you want with."

Fuck. Those words are so intoxicating... "Not while you're working," Antony says, although god, the willpower it takes? "We'll wait til you're on break. Besides, the nice thing about forever is we have all the time in the world to do this, see just how far we can go."

He can see the effect his words have on his lover, that spark in his eyes that is the Sadist - ever present. "And what would you do to me? If I had no work, if there were no considerations...what would you do to me?" _Sir_ , the word unspoken...his questions are a wicked seduction, not an attempt to provoke.

"If there were no considerations?" Christ. "I'd keep you naked, crawling, at my feet, and I'd ring myself so I could fuck you again and again," Antony says, his voice low, thick. "I'd come in your ass, plug you up, come in it over and over. I'd mark you - come, piss, bruises... I'd put weights on your balls, clamps on your cock, needles through your nipples. I'd twist them, pull them, slap them. I'd shove my fist in your cunt, punch-fuck you. I'd make you scream and cry and come until you were begging me to stop then I'd do it all over again. And then," fuck, "then I'd put you back together."

Well, he'd asked for it, and the words, the mental picture painted has him hard in moments, despite his exhaustion. Stephen reaches up, fingers under Antony's chin, to lift his Sir's face from where he'd glanced away, his thoughts obviously turned inward. "Few more weeks, and then I'm off, and this boy would be honoured for you to do that, all of that to him, to take your pleasure, _all_ of your pleasure from him,"

That Stephen wants that, that he wants /all/ of that from Antony - god - it only confirms things, underlines them, acts like a big fucking neon sign saying this is the one. Stephen. That this truly is a forever thing. Because Antony can't think of one other person who would want all of that from him /and/ be able to take it. He tilts his head, pressing a kiss to those fingers and nods. "When you're off," he promises.

Glancing down at his own dick Stephen raises his brow and snorts. "Look what you did..and I'm too freaking tired to want to do anything with it," he admits. "I need to get some sleep, seriously, otherwise I'll be fucking useless on set."

Antony laughs. "Wake me when you get up and I'll suck you off," he says with a wink, knowing he's not exactly helping.

Stephen's crawling under the covers when Antony comes out with that little gem, he pauses, punches his lover in the shoulder and mutters 'bastard' before collapsing with a heavy - but happy - sigh.


End file.
